Lost
by Miss McCarty Salvatore
Summary: Perdida num campo! Me sentindo uma humana inutil, Alice está longe, Edward não pode ler meus pensamnetos! Será que vou conseguir sair deste campo? Alguém me salvará?


Nome: Lost (Perdida)

O que vou fazer?

Já estava a meia hora a andar por um campo desconhecido.

O objectivo era ir dar uma volta e não me afastar muito.

Mas acabei por avançar de mais.

E agora?

Estava ali sozinha sem saber por onde andar.

O campo era gigante. Não conseguia ver estradas nem casas.

Estou perdida. Caramba.

O que vou fazer agora? Vou continuar a andar até encontrar uma saída deste sítio.

O que me deu na cabeça para andar por ali sozinha? Talvez por causa da discussão que tive com Emmett. Suas palavras ainda ecoam na minha cabeça.

'Rosalie não seja parva!'

Dá para acreditar? Isso tudo por causa de Diane.

Essa miúda já me irritava há muito tempo, mas agora já estava a passar dos limites.

Minha vida dependia de Emmett Cullen. Se o perdesse arranjaria uma maneira de me matar, apesar de ser difícil. Ok. Até seria fácil se fosse ter com os Volturi, mas acho que preferia pedir ao meu amigo Jacob, que esta namorando com Leah. Nossa fazem um casal lindo.

Ainda bem que estão juntos! Há muito tempo que os queria ver juntos. Mas eles sempre se pegavam um com o outro, como duas crianças.

_**(N/A: O ódio leva ao amor (n.n''hehe))**_

Bella e Jacob também faziam um belo par. Mas sem nada contra, prefiro ver Bella com Edward.

Encontrei uma árvore. Vou parar para descansar. Minhas pernas já doem.

Peguei meu telemóvel. Opáh! Sem rede. Como vou pedir ajuda se não tenho maneira de o fazer?!

Depois pensarei no assunto. Agora quero mesmo descansar.

Estou habituada a ser sempre o centro das atenções. E desde que Bella se juntou á família, isso tem sido raro. E já passaram vinte anos.

Minha cabeça começa a doer. Meu desejo por sangue precisa de ser saciado.

Talvez aja por estas bandas cobras ou algum animal maior. Mas me parece complicado.

Nossa. Beber sangue de cobra. Deve ser horrível.

Espero que alguém me venha buscar.

Infelizmente Alice está longe com Jasper. Se ela estivesse cá, já tinha mandado alguém me vir procurar.

Edward não consegue ler meu pensamento. Quer dizer, não pode ler meu pensamento porque o proibi.

Desde a última vez que leu meus pensamentos íntimos e foi contá-los para Emmett.

Jacob, Sam e Seth não viriam para aqui. É muito descoberto para lobos daquele tamanho, o que seria perigoso para meus queridos amigos.

Sim! Quilleutes e nós ''Cullens'' tinhas feito amizade depois da última grande batalha contra Victoria.

Depois disso e dos Volturi não tivemos mais problemas nenhuns com Vampiros ou Lobos.

O que era interessante. Os lobos tem maneiras muito variadas de pensar. Todos nós somos diferentes o que é bom.

Esta ali uma cobra. Esme sempre me ensinou que quando tem que ser não há outro remédio. A última vez que bebi sangue de um animal tão pequeno, foi quando Edward fugiu por causa de Tanya. Ele fugiu para um deserto. Só mesmo Edward se lembraria de tal coisa. Ficamos por lá durante meses á procura de Edward, apesar de o deserto não ser tão grande como aquilo que nós pensávamos.

Na verdade comparado com o deserto do sara, aquele deserto era 90% mais pequeno.

Mas Edward se esconde muito bem. Alice nessa altura estava sobe um grande stress por isso as visões dela estavam completamente turvas. Mesmo Jasper não conseguia acalmar Alice.

Minha sede está saciada.

Podia correr ou subir aquela árvore para tentar encontrar o caminho de casa. Sim, eu podia, mas minhas forças estavam em baixo. Sentia-me estranhamente humana.

Esta mais calor agora. O que eu dava para comer uma daquelas coisas geladas e deliciosas que os humanos comem. Acho que Bella os chama de gelados. Que nome tão rude para uma coisa tão boa.

Bella ainda mantinha os seus hábitos alimentares humanos. E nós já nos começamos a habituar á sua comida, que por vezes é horrível. A filha de Bella, Renesme, ela come comida tal e qual como Bella.

Como eu invejo Bella. Ela pode ser mãe.

Já falei com Emmett sobre isso, mas ele acha que é muito perigoso.

O que interessa se é perigoso ou não, quando posso ser mãe?!

Invejo Bella com toda a minha força.

Sento-me mais cansada agora, depois de ter pensado estas palavras.

Meu ursinho onde estas?

Uma brisa suave. Boa, deve estar a entardecer. Vou aproveitar que agora já não esta muito calor para tentar sair deste malvado campo enorme.

Mas vou continuar a pensar, para não me sentir completamente sozinha.

Já fui por aqui! Já estive aqui também.

Hó bolas! Eu ando às voltas. Preciso de ajuda!

O meu telemóvel! É isso! Caramba! Nunca mais me lembrei dele.

Bah! Não tem rede! É preciso ter azar. Só faltava ficar sem bateria.

Que som é este?

Fiquei sem bateria!

Boa Rose. Eu e a minha boca grande, não podia estar calada, quieta e muda por uns minutos?!

Tinha sempre que dizer asneira?

Bem isso já era habitual. Até já me tinha habituado.

Estou quase sem forças!

Vou andar até não conseguir mais. Com um pouco de sorte, talvez consiga sair deste campo que mais parece um labirinto.

Ai! Estou mesmo muito cansada. Minhas pernas não conseguem aguentar mais.

Uma árvore! Será que é a mesma ou nem por isso. Talvez já esteja mais perto do fim.

Vou me encostar para descansar um pouco. Eu sou uma vampira muito fraca.

Sinto meu corpo cair no chão, já não aguento mais.

Minhas esperanças estão todas em Emmett. Eu sei que ele me virá salvar.

'Rose! Rose!' -Ouvi alguém me chamar, lá no fundo.

Parecia a voz de Emmett, mas provavelmente não passava de uma ilusão, causada por meu cansaço.

Pousei a cabeça no chão, tal como os humanos. Me sentindo fraca e inútil.

'Rose!' - Continuei a ouvir chamar.

Minutos depois…

-Minha querida que está aqui a fazer? - Ouvi Emmett me perguntar me pegando ao colo.

-Eu vim dar uma volta e me perdi.

Emmett me beijou.

-Desculpa! - Pediu olhando meus olhos.

Era impossível não desculpar Emmett. Sorri para ele e Emmett me levou de novo para casa.

Mais uma short-fic publicada.

Levei um dia inteiro para tentar lembrar de algo que me inspirasse.

Ai eu me lembrei de uma aventura fantástica que tive com os meus melhores amigos e decidi por essa ideia nessa fic.

Bem digamos que esta Fic é como uma dedicatória a eles.

'Ela' é baseada em factos reais. Bem realista mesmo!

_**Agradecimentos 'Mistery Cullen, Srt. Black'**_

Espero que gostem! Um grande beijo para todos os que me visitam e lêem minhas histórias.

Digam o que acharam numa linda revews =), que de certeza vou amar!

Beijos!


End file.
